Blackout
by skree
Summary: Want more detail on Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde's frequent transformations? Disputes? Here it is. Yeah, I suck at summaries. It's much better than it sounds, I promise. One-shot, unless further inspiration is discovered! Rated T to be safe.


**A/N:** Okay. Basically, I'm writing this to prove I'm NOT dead! C:  
(Sorta..)  
And also the added fact that I felt the desperate need to write at 2:00 in the morning, but I digress.  
Kay. So I've read the book "The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde" about 18 times since 5th grade. Mainly to try and understand it, LOL! (Did I just say LOL? WTH.)  
And I saw Jekyll & Hyde: The Musical on April 20. And oh my GOD, it's freaking amazing; go see it right now if you haven't. But anyway, I kinda...may have...fallen a little in love with the guy playing the lead. x,x;;  
But this was written because I haven't been able to get it out of my damn head. So nyah.

I'm aware that this probably sounds like a particularly strange hybrid of the book and the musical, but just bear with me, okay? Okay. Ha.

(Plus, I may have possibly been listening to the 1994 concept soundtrack of J&H while writing this. 8DD)

So about the story!  
It's supposed to take place a couple of weeks after Dr. Jekyll has his first transformation into Mr. Edward Hyde. So he's used to it.  
But lately, he's been taking a LOT of the drug as an antidote, so at the beginning of this story, he can't really remember what happened.  
But it's NOT normally like that! xD

So I'm going to stop ranting now so you can read the fic! FIGURE OUT THE REST OF MY PLOTLINE ON YER OWN.

Okay! On to the fic! (hang on; req. shiz first.)

**Disclaimer:** Both Dr. Henry Jekyll and Mr. Edward Hyde belong to Robert Louis Stevenson SOLELY. He wrote the original story, bbz. So read it. It kicks ass. :D  
**Rating:** T. For...language, I guess? Meh.

Enjoy ze story, guys. **Remember, R&R! PLEASE.  
I need the feedback. It's what keeps me going.**  
Plus, I'll be your best friend forever and ever and ever! C:

* * *

There was darkness. Everywhere.

He was falling.

And he couldn't see a thing.

All of a sudden, a blinding light appeared so seemingly far away. He put his hands up shielding his eyes from the ever growing source of the illumination; coming closer, bracing for impact, when-

**-Thud.-**

He was back. Sprawled in a chair, back in his study. Just as if nothing had happened.

But something **had **happened.

He just didn't know what yet.

Henry Jekyll opened his eyes wearily and absorbed his surroundings. Nothing came as much of a surprise. Beakers and vials were smashed, books were strewn about the room, and various pages honing research and other assorted annotations (regarding his recent progress) fluttered to the floor. No doubt a remnant of his alter ego, Edward Hyde's vehemence toward his studies. But again, it was to be expected.

He sat in the armchair for quite some time, pondering what motivated Hyde's anger this time. His utter and complete lust for life tended to convey fairly…picturesque emotions, so anything could be the answer here. Even someone on the street, or a completely, arbitrary-

Hyde.

He vaulted out of the chair as if he had been scorched by a non-existent flame. Stumbling over to the mirror behind his desk, he breathed a sigh of relief as he saw a very pale, very exhausted Henry Jekyll staring back at him. Well, it seemed like him, but he also seemed to have Hyde's frightfully distinctive trademark outward appearance (clothing-wise, for that matter) about him. A sleazier, more...devious air about him.

"It's research," he'd once told Poole, regarding his servant's questioning looks when he came out of his study to order more chemicals, his hair tousled and clothes slightly torn. "It's all research. Trust me."

He could only imagine what Poole had been thinking of it. "Research into _what_? And _why_?"

He never said. He almost smiled at that thought back, of Poole's first reaction. Almost.

But then again, he would've told him; if he could. Poole had been there always; he's still there, for that matter!

He'd known no one would understand, though.

**Of course, who would?**

The doctor hazily turned back to his workbench, and caught sight of his logbook. He picked up a fountain pen and started, gradually, to write. And occasionally mutter fragments of his work to himself; because he was a scientist, after all.

"September 21, 11:16 pm...suffering withdrawals from addiction to the formula as Hyde...nervousness and fidgeting ensue such withdrawal...Hyde seems to be clashing against my...(a pause)...first, better side..."

He sighed and looked at what he had written. Nothing seemed to be working in his desperate battle for success in this confounded experiment.

But of course, nothing bothered Henry Jekyll more than failure.

"Put your diary away, Henry. It's of no use, we both know that."

He looked up at his glass replica in the mirror, and was horrified almost to the point of sickness to see not two of his own eyes, but two wicked eyes gleaming, staring back at him.

He was there. He.

He'd found him, yet again.

"You..." Henry whispered.

"Yes; me," the demon in the mirror hissed back.

The reflection seemed to be smirking at Jekyll; mocking him, taunting him.

Jekyll couldn't help but to stare in complete loath at him. It wasn't him in the mirror anymore, it had turned to...a monster.

"You realize you can't stop me, don't you?" the doppelganger asked him, in a contemptuous tone.

"I can cut you off at **any** time, Hyde!" he retaliated, saying this statement as calmly as he could manage to get out whilst directed at someone like his other half.

"You and I both know bloody well you don't have nearly enough nerve to do that to yourself, much less me, you _coward_!" Hyde snarled back. "You pity me! You could never kill me!"

"Of course I could kill you, you demon; don't you see? I created you in order to help the human race, and I can destroy you just as easily to save the world from any more of this madness!" Jekyll's voice began to rise at the end of this statement.

Evidently, Hyde was unfazed by this comment. He looked rather amused, at that.

"Oh, _Doctor_, I wasn't aware of the what you planned to put into effect at this stage." Hyde's sarcastic smirk turned to a devilish grin. "Threatening to destroy me, eh? I'm proud of you, Henry; you're acting more like myself. Soon you'll see the world like someone who's truly alive, someone like-"

He was cut off at this point, as this obviously tore Henry Jekyll's state of tranquility, and as a result the poor soul let loose a howl of wild, untamed rage.

"Damn you, Hyde! Leave me and burn in the depths of hell!!" the scientist cried at his reflection, who was obviously humoured by this outburst. Chuckling, the reflection responded. "Poor, poor naïve Henry. You think YOU won't be there by my side?" He laughed wickedly as the doctor seethed with his ire.

"Let's re-evaluate this, shall we? You created something that committed all the seven deadly sins in a few mere days. I honestly doubt that the 'Holy Father' would be particularly _proud_!" He took this moment to indulge himself in the death aura being radiated from the raging Dr. Jekyll. And naturally, Hyde's ever-present grin merely widened at this point. "Oh, yes, and that murder several days ago? Yes, that was the bishop! I'd love to see you take THAT before the Lord! Thank God you aren't Catholic!" Hyde's taunting, almost maniacal laughter echoed throughout the laboratory, as Jekyll's sheer rage finally broke though. Blinded by having taken Hyde's sardonic insults, he seized the nearest beaker and hurled it at the despicable creature before him, spattering the contents across the walls and adding a sinister red glow to the room.

The mirror, of course, was shattered to pieces in the process.

And unfortunately, Dr. Jekyll realized his flaw instantaneously. Instantaneously before impact, that is.

He sank to the floor, head in his hands. Hyde had wanted to bring out this side of him purposely. Purposely, as to-

And almost like his mind had been read, there was a white-hot pain surging through his veins.

_How could you let this happen_, Henry asked himself, while fighting to stay conscious despite the harsh pain. _You let your anger blind you! And now, you're left vulnerable to Hyde's control…_

He heard Hyde's sadistic laughter; seeming to taunt him.

He heard the click of the door opening.

He only had enough consciousness left to moan out the words "_God damn you, Edward Hyde_...", and then...

There was darkness.

Everywhere.

_-fin._


End file.
